Soulmate
by Silver-Assassin7
Summary: When Bunnymund meets a felmale pooka, will sparks fly between them? Will Bunnymund finally meet his soulmate? ONE SHOT


I raced along my tunnel like lightening, my big paws thudding the ground as I raced to Australia, my favorite country,with the mission to hide 1,000 Easter eggs to the children.

I hopped out my tunnel easily, smiling as I smelt the familiar fresh scent of my home, but as soon as my feet touched the ground, a massive object smacked into me at high speed, and we both tumbled over, landing heavily on the ground.

I groaned, clutching my head. I looked up in surprise when I heard another groan of pain, and I felt my heart skip a beat at what I saw.

One metre infornt of me, was a beautiful, slender felmale rabbit of my species. She had a white tummy and paws but the rest of her was a light purple with light-grey swirly markings. She had bright green eyes with lilac markings around her eyes and a silver hoop earring in one of her ears. She was wearing black leather bands around her wrists with grey markings on them.

We stared at each other for a while, both shocked and speechless that another one of our species still lived. "Who are you?" I asked after a while. The other rabbit blinked, "I'm Shakia, but who are you?" She replied, her voice carrying a hint of Australian accent.

"I'm Bunnymund, also known as E. Aster" I answered, smiling. Shakia smiled back "wow! So, you're the Easter bunny!" She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully "I thought that I was the only one left of our species"

I shrugged, "me too. Guess we were both wrong"

"Are you going to hide the eggs?" Shakia asked, making me glance down at the colourful eggs I was clutching in my paws.

"Oh yeah, I was just going now until you, um, crashed into me" I told her. Shakia flicked her ears in embarrassment, "oh yeah, sorry, you just kinda jumped out of nowhere"

I chucked at her, man, she was cute and beautiful.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked, and immeditly Shakia eyes lit up, "sure!" She agreed.

We both raced off in the direction of the closest village. I have to admit, although I never thought I'll this about anyone, I was impressed by how fast Shakia was, she practically flew over the ground!

When we got to the village, I turned round a pressed a finger to my lips, signalling to be quiet. Shakia nodded, and we both crept forward to the first house. We climbed into the garden silently, and I set about hiding the eggs and I gave some to Shakia to hide. I was busy hiding some eggs in a plant pot when I heard several low growls behind me.

Gulping nervously, I turned runs and flinched in fear, because infront of me were the 3 biggest, most blood-thristy dogs I had ever seen, with gaping jaws revealing knife-sharp teeth, muscly bodies and gleaming, angry eyes. "Crikey..." I whispered, and shuddered in horror as the rabid dogs started closing in on me, trapping me in a corner.

Narrowing my eyes, I threw my boomerang at one, tripping it up as the other two urged at me and I dodged out the way and threw another one at the second one, and kicked the last one away as it leapt, it's fangs bared hungrily "Come at me mate!" I yelled, remembering what I had heard a child say to his friends.

The dogs barked fiercely in response and attacked again, but I smacked one over the head, knocking it unconscious and back flipped in the air as another lunged at me, and threw my boomerang at it and it fell to the ground. Panting, I grinned smugly at the two dizzy dogs, but as I remembered that there was a third one, a red-hot pain ripped through my leg as the last undefeated dog tore at my leg furiously, ripping through my skin.

I yelled in pain, and fell to the ground as the sickening metallic smell of my blood flooded the air "fuck off!" I yelled as I tried to kick the last dog away pathetically, but it snarled at me and sank it's teeth in even deeper, making me yelp in pain.

I groaned at the world started swimming dizzily as my blood loss took its toll on my senses, but I could still see the dog stalk towards me, it's teeth bared ready to kill.

I closed my eyes as I prepared for the pain, but I suddenly heard a surprised bark and a heavy thud and I opened my eyes again curiously.

My eyes widened as I saw Shakia wrestling with the dog and flung it away from her, and the dog crashed to the ground heavily, Shakia standing infornt of me protectively, holding several lethal-looking shuriken (throwing stars) The furious dog snapped its teeth at her and leapt again at her, it's eyes blazing with rage, but Shakia flung 3 shurikens at it and they landed just before the dog, barley a few centimetres away from its paws and inlet out a bark of fear and raced away, it's tail tucked in its legs fearfully.

Shakia smiled at me "you ok?" She asked.

That night was the most memorable night of my life, because I met the most beautiful, kind, funny, witty and brave rabbit ever.

And I would never change her.

I love her.

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

**_GOT REALLY TIRED AT THE END, HOPE YOU STILL LIKED IT_**


End file.
